legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Act III: Episode 11: Backwards/Transcript
Characters Heroes James "Mustang" McCracken Agent York Rarity Thomas Lasky Princess Celestia Princess Luna Princess Cadence Shining Armor Andy (Red vs. Blue) Epsilon-Gamma Villains Lord Tirek Majid Sadiq Khyber Transcript Backwards UNSC Infinity Earth Orbit Agent New York Order of the Just December 9, 2013 (Aboard the UNSC Infinity, Princess Celestia meets with Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Captain Lasky, Shining Armor, Rarity, and Freelancer Agent New York.) Princess Celestia: Alright everyone, good news first: Sergeant James McCracken has been purified and has return to normal. York: And the bad news? Princess Cadence: He's trapped in a temporal rift in time. York: Forward or back? Princess Cadence: Backwards. York: Right. Delta told that stuff isn't really legit. Rarity: That was my first reaction, too. York: Well, how do we get Mustang back home? Shining Armor: (Nervously) Well, I brought... a piece of.....equipment.... that can... communicate with him. (Lasky walks over and gets out Andy, a foul-mouthed and somehow sentient bomb. Cadence doesn't look amused.) York: Oh yeah. That smart ass. Tex... told me about him. Andy: What are you looking at?! York: Hey! What's the big idea?!! Andy: '''What's the big idea?! Shining Armor, that's what!!! Thinks he's all that!!! (To Shining Armor) Hey prick! Being Captain of the Royal Guard doesn't mean shit!!! '''Shining Armor: What are you trying to get at, Andy?! Andy: (Blatantly/Sarcastically) The fact that I did your wife last night!!! HA!!! Shining Armor: (Angrily) YOU!!!! (Cadence's face turns blue in embarrassment.) Andy: HA! Fucking owned ya!! Princess Cadence: 'This isn't going well. '''Andy: '(To Shining Armor) How'd you like that joke there, you shisno?! (An angry Shining Armor starts charging his horn.) '''Lasky: (To Shining Armor) CAPTAIN!! Princess Luna: (To Andy) Listen closely, explosive! If you continue to act the way you are, I will take you apart in a blink of an eye! Andy: Oh shit. (Meanwhile in the past, Mustang is currently walking through the Marble Zone 856 years ago Equestria time.) Mustang: '''Alright Jim, backtrack. You freed Rarity, you absorbed Nightmare Moon's energy, went insane, went on a rampage, which is something I seriously regret, your friends fought ya, you got knocked out, and now your in the Marble Zone. Question is: Why's everything looking like middle Equestria? (Mustang continues to advance in the zone. He then runs into a computer.) '''Gary: Hello. You are early. Mustang: Huh? Gary: You are not supposed to be here for another 856 years. Mustang: Wait, I know you. You're Gary! GARY?!! Gary: Would you like to report a problem? Mustang: Yeah! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHERE'S THE EBON HAWK?! Gary: You must be mistaken with Gamma. I am Epsilon-Gary. Mustang: Epsilon-Gary? Gary: Correct. The original was destroyed approximately 852 years from now. Mustang: Nearly a millennia? So where's Ponyville? Gary: Your map request "Ponyville" does not match any Republic documents. Mustang: Okay. Have you heard of Princess Luna? Gary: You mean Nightmare Moon? Yes. I have heard of Nightmare Moon. Mustang: So she's on the moon. Gary: '''Correct. Ever since she tried to overthrow Princess Celestia approximately 144 years ago. '''Mustang: Great. So if I head over to Canterlot Castle, will Celestia be able to get me back home to my own time? Gary: No. She won't meet you for another 856 years. Mustang: Okay then. Can you, like, teleport me to where my timeline's Celestia is? Gary: No. But at my current capacity, I can create a teleporter in approximately 500 years. Mustang: Half a millennia? I guess it'll have to do. I did see a seemingly functioning Cryo tube nearby. Maybe I could use that to wait that long. Do you have any cytoprethaline that I could inject to prevent cell loss? Gary: Yes. but it'll take me 10 minutes to acquire. Mustang: Ten minutes? Okay. Any good jokes to kill the time? Gary: Have you heard the one about the Positronic Brain? Mustang: You mean with the active matrix or something like that? Gary: Yes. I just love that one. Ha ha ha! Mustang: Yeah, it's funny. Old, but still a kicker. Gary: How about the one with the Auto Insurance bundling with the Home Insurance? Mustang: Whoa whoa whoa! Okay! Let's try and keep it clean here! 'Kay, buddy? (Meanwhile, 856 years in the future.) Shining Armor: Did you find him yet, Andy? Andy: I ain't found shit, shisno!! Shining Armor and Princess Cadence: (Angrily)WHAT DID WE TELL ABOUT THAT?!! Andy: Aw shut up, shisnos! Shining Armor and Princess Cadence: (angrily) GAAAAAAH!!!! (356 years ago) Gary: Teleporter complete. Do you have the coordinates to the UNSC Infinity? Mustang: Yeah. That's like the strongest ship in the UNSC. I went there once during basics. That's how I learned proper Cryosleep protocol. Gary: Are you ready? Mustang: Ready and able! Gary: Then I will see you in 356 years. (Mustang then leaves the past.) Present Day (Luna starts sensing something.) Princess Celestia: '''What's wrong, Luna? '''Princess Luna: Someone's coming. It's... IT'S... (Mustang appears in front of everyone) Mustang: HEY! I'M BACK!! IT WORKED!!! York: Mustang?! (Everyone rushes to Mustang, really happy to see him back to normal. He starts feeling regretful all of a sudden. Princess Celestia approaches him.) Princess Celestia: Is everything alright? Mustang: (sigh) I... almost killed you. I'm sorry for all of that. Princess Celestia: It was never your fault to begin with. Mustang: Either way, I need to rest and assess what happened. Princess Celestia: Whatever time you need, I'll give it to you. I'll let Commander Mason know that you'll be out for a while. York: (Walking with Lasky) Mustang, it's good to have you back. Mustang: Thanks, York. York: Have you met.... Mustang: Tom Lasky! It's really great to see you again. And you're in full command of the Infinity?! Lasky: Yes. Mustang: What happened to Del Rio? Princess Luna: Andrew Del Rio decided he didn't want to heed the Master Chief's warning about the Didact and then abandoned him on Requiem. No one was happy to hear that. (After the reunion, everyone returned to the main cockpit to return to Equestria. Meanwhile, Majid Sadiq was approaching Lord Tirek.) Sadiq: You there! Tirek: What do you want? Sadiq: '''You apparently have no idea what happened to Vilgax, do you? (Lord Tirek turned around, opened a void to the Fog of Lost Souls, and threw Sadiq in there.) '''Khyber: Lord Tirek, three of your prisoners escaped, but I've retaken one. Tirek: One?! Khyber: Yes. Tirek: THEN GET THE OTHER TWO!! (Khyber leaves to hunt them down.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Act III: Skyrim Category:The Search for Rarity Category:The Search for Rarity Episodes Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Coolautiz Category:8-bit Arc Category:Infinity Arc Category:Tirek Arc Category:Transcripts